1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to educational devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's educational monetary game apparatus wherein the same provides visual reinforcement and understanding to an individual such as a child of monetary values in association with a physical structure of a relative size commensurate with an associated monetary value denomination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various educational devices have been utilized in the prior art for the teaching and instruction of values to individuals. Frequently game organizations are utilized in providing entertainment, as well as educational understanding of various monetary values. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,197 to Lumpkins sets forth a game apparatus utilizing a series of cubicle members, wherein a plurality of the cubicle members include indicia corresponding with various monetary values, with a third cubicle member associated with direction for accumulating score based on the first and second cubicle members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,189 to Shank provides a board layered with images of coins for use in association with overlays relative to the board, with the supervision of an instructor directing an individual to position combinations of overlays on the board to effect relationship between coins and bills of different denominations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,425 to Alvarado provides a game organization utilizing rewards and penalties in association with investments, compensation, and the like directing players about the board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,195 to Charney provides a travel game utilizing coupons and monetary values for permitting traverse of the board by various players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,321 to Comeaux, et al. sets forth a system for teaching various monetary values including a plurality of envelopes arranged in ascending order of monetary values to direct a student to work progressively through the system of envelopes to direct a student to ascertain a monetary value associated with each of the envelopes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's educational monetary game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in reinforcing and enhancing a child's understanding of various monetary values and their relationships.